


What's got your wand in a knot?

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: No use crying over spilt potion [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awesome Peggy Carter, Boys In Love, Detention, Ficlet, Fluff, Gryffindor Bucky Barnes, Gryffindor Peggy Carter, Gryffindor Steve Rogers, Jinxing, M/M, Professor McGonagall ships it, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: She’d gotten four years of relative peace since the battle of Hogwarts. Those had been the four best years of her teaching career.Then Rogers and co. arrived.And Merlin’s beard, it was happening again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got distracted and remembered a conversation that me and fawkesflame123 were having and bam!! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER FICS DON'T WORRY XD  
> But enjoy the short drabble XD

                                                                 

* * *

* * *

 

Professor McGonagall stood staring at the third year Gryffindor students in front of her, swearing that she must be having some kind of weird deja vu. Honestly, she’d just over the whole golden trio, and now this?!  

And she thought Potter had been the worst.

She was so,  _so_ wrong.

She’d gotten four years of relative peace since the battle of Hogwarts. Those had been the four best years of her teaching career.

Then Rogers and Co. arrived.

And all hell was, once again, let loose.

Steve Rogers wasn’t a bad kid, not really, just high spirited with an overly righteous sense of justice, a little firecracker, always ready to be set off at a moment’s notice. But then sometimes he was complete and total little shit as Muggles say.

On Steve’s left was his best friend and boyfriend, James Barnes, or Bucky as he liked to be called. He was charming, confident but very protective of his boyfriend, the two were attached at the hip.

To the right of Steve was Peggy Carter, whom she would assume was the reincarnation of Hermione Granger if she was dead, which of course, she wasn't. The young women is a beautiful, strong-willed and smart, one of the most promising students Hogwarts has seen in a while even though she was Muggle-born.

Peggy had met the two boys after they’d both been sorted into Gryffindor, who were unable to be separated even by the sorting hat.  Steve had slid into the place next to her and introduced himself and after that, they’d gotten along like a house on fire ever since.

The head of Gryffindor house had nothing against two of her students dating, even two boys, if anything she supported the Steve and Bucky being together. Even if that did cause chaos to her in and out of lessons. They were worse when separated, plus they made each other happy, so she had qualms with it. She remembered what it was like to be young and in love.

She was also sure that Peggy had a thing that fourth year Ravenclaw Angie Martinelli

McGonagall liked them all, she really did, but they were a pain in her backside, especially Rogers.

“So you admit Steven to jinxing Brock Rumlow so that he would spend his whole day, honking like a donkey with ears, and tail included.” She only ever used his proper name when she was reprimanding him knowing how he preferred to be called Steve. Of course, he wasn't the only one to blame as he wasn't standing there alone. “But I’m also guessing that Miss Carter here was the one who taught you that because you never pay attention in any classes especially when Sat next Mr. Barnes here. Speaking of whom, I assume was the one who egged you on. I don’t doubt you wouldn’t have done it, but he surely helped.“

"But Professor McGonagall! He was picking on the paintings,  _again_. He’s a bully and I can’t stand those people and I don’t care if I get into trouble, he deserved it, they might just be paintings, but _they have feelings too_.” Steve said stubbornly, eyes full of determination and honesty.

She looked away from to Bucky, “And James, you admit to abetting him in this?”

Bucky just grinned, nodded “Of course.”

He then looked over at Steve endearingly, who was looking sadly back as if he thought Bucky shouldn’t have, should just deny all knowledge and not get into trouble.  Bucky shook his head slightly in disagreement.It was almost as if they could read each other’s mind.

He reached out and took hold of Steve’s hand, entwining their fingers and  gently caressing it with his thumb “I'm with you til’ the end of the line Stevie.”

She didn’t know what that meant but they often said it to each other if the other was upset or worried and it seemed to have the desired effect. The line made Steve smile, one that she only ever see him wear around Bucky.

She turned to the only sensible one of the trio, however, she knew probably was going to get the same response “Miss Carter, do you also confess to aiding Mr. Rogers?”

Peggy pursed her lips “I would have been ashamed of myself if I hadn’t. Rumlow deserved it, picking on the paintings knowing that they can’t fight back, that’s just cowardice.” and placed her hand on her hip and the other on Steve’s shoulder, solid and supportive. Steve gave Peggy a grateful smile, before looking back at the front.

McGonagall sighed defeated, they were going to be the end of her teaching career.  

This was also the third time this week these three had been in her office. 

Eventually, she let them all three of them go with just a detention.

She was probably letting them off too lightly, but they had their reasons, well, Rogers had his reasons and the other two just followed him around, but she couldn’t blame them, there was a spark in the kid that many couldn’t see but the few who do, stay close to him. She had a feeling that Steve to someone special one day.

 _Merlin’s beard,_ it was happening again.

 


End file.
